You Won't Find This
by 4everbebe
Summary: Short Stories on how Vegeta And Bulma Relationship, it's worth the read, trust me  : Please Review! SOngfic's
1. Chapter 1

A/N :: This Story is based on a Song that I love, it's called You Won't Find This By Carrie Underwood (: Enjoy! And Review please and thanks.

Also, i was using Marron as the other girl, but decided to change it to a girl named Tammy lol

* * *

You Won't Find This

By

4everbebe

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Did you check the tires,

put gas in the car?

Don't think you need to much, cause you ain't gonna get that far

Did you pack the good times, Don't forget a map

Just in case the route you take isn't there to take you back

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

A soaking wet Bulma was in her room laying on her bed, crying her heart out, she just came back from the worst night of her life, she found out yamcha was cheating on her more then a year with a Girl named Tammy, she couldn't believe it...

_Flashback_

"_Yamcha. Open up!" Bulma yelled, while banging on Yamcha apartment door, it was pouring raining outside and Bulma was getting soaking wet, it was her and Yamcha Anniversary, they had been together for more then 10 years. And she was excited about the night, she had all planned out, They'll spend the night in, watching movies and cuddling._

"_Yamcha! Hurry Up!" Bulma Cried, her outfit and hair were getting ruined. The door had opened and there stood Tammy, she was wearing Yamcha shirt, that bulma had brought him for his birthday that just past. Bulma Was shocked._

"_Oh...Hi Bulma" Tammy Sneered, she wasn't too fond of Bulma considering she had to hide her relationship with Yamcha because of her. Yamcha had walked out the bedroom to see who was at the door, he drop the towel he had in his hand, when saw that it was Bulma._

"_Yamcha, what the hell is She doing here?" Bulma said angrily, she bum-rushed past Tammy to get to Yamcha._

"_Well Bulma, um...Me and Tammy, we been seeing each other for a year now and I really wanted to tell you both know that you know, I'm leaving you for her" Yamcha stated rather calmly, Bulma was Shocked, it's like he didn't care that he was hurting her, it's like he didn't care he just broke her heart._

"_B-But...We...I mean Yamcha you just can't..." Bulma didn't know what to say, she loved Yamcha,he was the only boy she ever been with, but now the boy she loved, was leaving her for another girl._

"_I'm sorry Bulma, but it's over..." Bulma Heart Broke into pieces as soon as he said those words._

_End of Flashbacks._

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

You can hold any girl that you like

Fall in love when it's easy at night

But, You'll wake up wondering why, she ain't never something better

When you're lost and you run out of the road

Find, what I already know

In the end

You won't find this

No, You Won't Find this

()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

"How could he?...How can he leave me, Why?" Bulma kept asking herself, as she cried her eyes out, her eyes were all puffy from crying so much, she was hurting, it seemed like her heart was being stabbed by a million needles, she was hurt and lonely and confused, because she didn't understand why Yamcha decided to leave her for Tammy, was she too boring for him? To clingy? What, what is it? "I love him so much" Bulma thought as she tears continue to flow down her cheeks, it seems it will never end.

She thought what they had was special, they been together for so long , very parting, sure Yamcha had cheated on her a few times, but he never once left her from someone else "That stupid Jerk! He Promised me forever! He lied to me, he's a lier, I hate him so much!" Cried out Bulma, as she buried her head in her pillows, she was hurting...

()()()()()()()()()()

There's once in a lifetime and there's once in a while

And the Difference between the two, is about a million miles

Oh, You might get lucky

When the moon is looking up

But, in the truth of the morning,

The stars will be long gone.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Women..." Bulma looked, to see Vegeta standing in her door, with his arms folded across his chest, he was watching her with his emotionless eyes.

"Pease, Go away Vegeta, I' m not in the mood for you name calling" Bulma pleaded, while sitting up, trying to wipe her tears, she didn't want Vegeta to see, she has been crying over Yamcha. He always tease for being with such a "Weakling" or "Idiot" and the truth was, Vegeta was Right, Yamcha was an Idiot. And She hated him more than she hated anyone in his life. Vegeta ignored her and walked in, he sat near her "What's Wrong now Bulma, did that fool, do something to upset you again" Bulma was stunned by his question, it was unlike to Saiyan Prince, to care for others feelings.

"Yamcha...He left me for another Girl" Bulma couldn't hold it in, She started to cry her heart out again.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

You can hold any girl that you like

Fall in love when it's easy at night

But, You'll Wake up wondering why, she ain't never something better

When your lost and you run out of road

find out what I already know

In the End, Close is all there is

But, You Won't Find This

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Hn" was Vegeta Replied, he already seen this coming, when he saw Yamcha with few girls, Vegeta never told Bulma, because he didn't want to hurt her feelings, even tho he'll never admit it, but he care a lot about her, ever since she and her family took her in, she was the only one to see the better side of him instead of judging him, like others. She didn't fear him either, he was happy that he met her.

"He didn't even care..." Cried Bulma. Bulma felt Vegeta arms wrapped around her, she didn't move or stop him, she felt safe in his arms.

"Shhh...it's alright Bulma" Vegeta Whispered, as he rub his finger threw her hair, Bulma Closed her eyes, she couldn't believe Vegeta of all people was comforting her, in her time of need.

"You don't need the Weakling, He isn't good enough for you, your strong, smart, beautiful and caring, any man will love to be with, your a good catch" Smirked Vegeta as, he turned Bulma to face him. Bulma stared a Vegeta, she blushing at what he has said, she felt her heart pounding.

"Your a lovely woman, Bulma..." Vegeta Said, then leaned in and kissed her, she was shocked at first, but kissed him back, she always had a thing for vegeta, ever since she met him, but never made a move, because she was in a relationship with Yamcha.

"Vegeta..." Was all Bulma Could say, as the Saiyan Prince, kissed her yet again. The Phone ranged interrupting Bulma and Vegeta, Vegeta Grunted in irritation. Bulma Got up and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Bulma, I was stupid for leaving you, I'm Sorry, can you eve-" But before Yamcha could finsish, Bulma hunged up the phone, she didn't want to hear it, she was done with Yamcha, besides, she found something better, something new, something she knew, she'll have forever, that's a love with Vegeta, Bulma turned around to see the smirking prince, she smiled back at him, knowing what he was thinking, she giggled as she walked back over to him, she was happy with what she found, because she knew Yamcha would never find what he's looking for and that's true love, but Bulma have, She founded with Vegeta.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

You can hold any girl that you like

Fall in love when its easy at night

but you'll wait up wondering why, she ain't never something better

When you're lost and you ran out of road

Find, What I already know in the End Close is all there is

cause' You won't Find this

In The end it's me who your Going to miss

Because You won't Find this

()()()()()()()()()

The End (:


	2. Chapter 2

This is another Story about how Vegeta and Bulma relationship is developing! Song is called Speak up by Kristina Debarge.

Speak Up

By

4everbebe

* * *

**Speak up, Your Salience is killing me**

**I've had enough, Speak up**

**Are you lovin' Or Hatin' me**

**Because I can never tell**

**I'll be the first to admit, been silent for a minute**

**Thinking like, Damn is he feeling me?**

**We Fell in love, Took a second**

**But, Now I'm always checking**

**Cause' I never hear you say, what you really mean**

**

* * *

**

Bulma, was cooking breakfast for her "Boyfriend" Vegeta, So she thinks he's was her boyfriend, ever since he comforted her the night she and Yamcha broke up, they had gotten a lot closer, but lately, Vegeta has been acting a little odd, he hardly talks to her and when he does, it's usually something to do with fixing the GR or he was hungry. "Is he losing interest in me?" Bulma thought sadly, as she was placed the different amout of food on the table.

"No...Bulma, Stop Thinking negative" Bulma sighed, trying to cheer herself up, When she sat down at the table, Vegeta walked in. She Smiled at him, as he took his seat, He didn't even acknowledge her presence. Bulma Felt like she was about to cry, over the past few months, she grew deep feelings for the Saiyan Prince. She thought he had felt the same, since they spent many nights together, getting closer and closer. But, now she even lucky to get a glance from him.

* * *

**Somedays I feel it, then I feel its over**

**Somedays we're harder, then somedays we're colder**

**When you open up our love is alive**

**But, now your quiet and I'm dying inside**

**

* * *

**

Bulma, was laying down in bed, she felt lonely, Vegeta went Training in the forest, and he has been gone for a few days, she really missed him. "Ahh! Man, maybe it was a bad move, getting so close to him, now look at me, he doesn't even talk to me and we he doesn't, he only says like two words" Cried Bulma, as she Screamed into her pillow. She felt frustrated and had headache from all the crying she was doing.

"And, what are you babbling about now, Women?" Bulma Turned to find Vegeta sitting on her balcony Railing, looking up at the sky, it seemed he was there for a while. His training clothes were tore and had a few scars.

"Vegeta!, I missed you" Smiled Bulma, as she ran over and hugged him. He hugged her back, she blushed as he embraced her closer. She felt so safe in his arms, like nothing can harm her. Bulma laughed to herself, nothing could hurt, Vegeta would just kill it.

"Hn, I was only away for a few days Bulma" Replied Vegeta, as he ran his fingers threw her blue hair. She loved when he did that, and he loved the feel of her hair, it was so soft and it smelt like strawberries. "She always smells good" thought Vegeta, as he kissed her forehead.

"I know, but I always miss you, when your not around me" Whispered Bulma, as she closed her eyes, cherishing each moment they embraced each other. Vegeta didn't say anything, he just held her. Tho' he didn't admit it, he missed her too.

* * *

**So baby, Speak up**

**Cause' Your Silence is killin' me**

**I've had enough are you lovin' or hatin' me**

**Cause' I can never tell, I can never tell**

**Just let your heart say, what you can't say**

**Let you say, what you won't say**

**Don't let the silence tear us away**

**cause' I can never tell, I can never tell**

**if you don't speak up**

**

* * *

**

Bulma, was extremely happy, her and Vegeta had spent the night together. "Maybe, he does feel the way I do" smiled Bulma, as she walked throws the GR. She wanted to go out for a picnic with Vegeta. She spent all morning cooking all kinds of food the prince liked. She wanted to spend more time with him, since they been distance from each other for a while. She pressed the Buzzer but Vegeta didn't Answer, she pressed it again, still no answer, she thought something might be wrong, so she pressed it, five times in a roll, the door flew open. Bulma jumped in shock.

"DAMN IT WOMEN! WHY MUST YOU BOTHER ME, WHILE I'M TRAINING! DAMN YOUR SO FUCKING IRRITATING SOMETIMES!" Yelled Vegeta, as he glared at her. Bulma didn't say anything, she just turned around and ran into the house, crying. She didn't notice Vegeta Calling for her to come back.

* * *

**I don't know where you been**

**But, Nothing making sense, I'm standing on this fence for you**

**and even when your here, you somehow disappear **

**If I can read your mind, i'll know just what to do**

**Somedays I feel it and then I feel its over**

**somedays we're harder, then somedays we're colder**

**when you open up our love is alive**

**but now your silent and im dying inside**

**

* * *

**

"He can be such a jerk sometimes, I wish I didn't have feelings for him!" cried Bulma, her feelings were really hurt, She loved Vegeta, but he was treating her, just as bad as Yamcha did.

"He's just the same!" Bulma was in tears, she felt like she was trying for nothing, she really wanted her and vegeta's Relationship to work, but why should she be the only one to try for something, he care little for? "Maybe, I should just give up, it's not like he'll care" sadly thought Bulma, she didn't know what to do, should she leave Vegeta, or hang on. "I'm so confused, one day he's caring, the next he's an complete asshole" Cried Bulma, she just wanted to go to sleep so she wouldn't have to feel the pain.

"Maybe...I should let go" Bulma yawned, as she let sleep take over her.

* * *

**I'll be out the door before the sun comes up**

**Boy, Catch me if you can, while im pumping that clutch**

**Try to be the one, I gave it all I got**

**I'm giving you your last shot**

**If you don't Speak up**

**Say all the words that you never said**

**Oh, Write all the letters that I never read**

**show me your words or the love is dead**

**Just wanna hear it from you**

**

* * *

**

Bulma woke up to someone rubbing her hair out of her face, she opened her eyes to find that it was Vegetea. He had been watching her sleep for a while, he felt bad for yelling at her. He knew it was wrong.

"Vegeta..." Bulma Said softy, as she sat up. Vegeta just smiled at her. She smiled back. She loved when he smiled, especially since she was the one the made him smile. No one, and i mean no one ever saw Vegeta Truly smile, all they ever saw was that cocky Smirk. Bulma felt good, that she was the only one that got that smile from him, it made her feel special.

"Bulma, I'm Sorry for yelling at you earlier. I didn't mean to, it's just I get so caught up and don't think about my actions" Bulma was a little taken back, but kiss him, letting him know, she accepted his apologize. It wasn't everyday, you'll get a apologize from Vegeta.

"It's ok Vegeta, it's just I want to spend more time with you, since...you know, we're together now" Bulma said, while blushing, she hope he agreed with her.

"I know and I'm sorry, I'm going to try and spend more time with you, I'm not use to this whole dating thing, This is something new to me but if it will make you happy, then I'll give it a try, just for you Bulma" Vegeta Relied, as he looked down, hiding the blush, that came upon his face.

"Aw, Vegeta, I didn't know, Well it's OK, we'll take things slow, OK?" Bulma Smiled, as she hugged him, Vegeta hugged her back. Feeling happy that he finally told her, what he felted. And Bulma, was happy that he finally spoke up and told her.

* * *

**Baby, Speak up**

**Cause' your silence is killin' me**

**I've had enough, Baby Speak up**

**Are you lovin' or Hatin' me**

**Cause' can never tell, I can never tell**

**Just let your heart say, what you can't say**

**Let, your heart say, what you won't say**

**Don't let the silence, tear us away**

**Cause' I can never tell, I can never tell**

**Speak up**

**Open up your mouth cause' I'm listening **

**The End (:**

**please review, thank you!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Infatuation

By

4everbebe

* * *

**He comes from a foreign place**

**A planet so far away**

**intrigues me with every move**

**till' im breathless, I'm helpless**

**can't keep my cool**

**

* * *

**

At first I didn't care for him when we was on Namek and I couldn't figure out why I invited him to come stay with me and my family, I guess I was over joyed that freeza was dead and got carry away with my happiness. But it has been eight months since he came in lived with us, and lately all I could do is think of him, when I'm working, when I'm out with friends, when I laying in my bed at night, mind leads me to him.

"Vegeta..." I said aloud in a low whisper.

"What?" I jumped and look over to my bocaney to see him leaning on the riling. He looked so handsome.

* * *

**Mama used to warn me about those mystery lovers**

**she said "I gave my heart to soon**

**and that's how I became your mother"**

**I said "Ay mama you seem to forget**

**im not in love yet, sweet talk don't win me over"**

**But, I realized, Big dark eyes can**

**hypnotize, when he says...**

**

* * *

**

"What are you doing in my room?" I asked, hoping he didn't see the blush that crept upon my face. My heart was beating fast, I was nervous. I watched as he walked closer to my bed, where I was now sitting up on. "He is so handsome..." I thought, but my thoughts was broken when I heard him speak.

"Women, I came hear to see you...because I can no longer suppress these urges I have" he whisper but loud enough for me to hear , while he brushed my blue hair out of my face. I didn't know what to do or say, is this really happening? I watched as he lean in closer to me. The heat from his body made me shiver. He never been this close to me before.

* * *

**I am full blood Sayian-Jin**

**He tells me "Bulma, I need ya"**

**and my heart beats pumps so strong**

**getting lost in El'Ritmo**

**he whispers "Te' quiero, Te' quiero"**

**I begin to give in with no hesitation**

**can't help my infatuation**

**it's pure infatuation**

**

* * *

**

"Vegeta, I..I..." I can hardly speak, I felt breathless, he was so close and I was loving every moment of it. Should I let my crush turn into something more or do I ignore this feelings I have in my heart.

"Bulma, I need you." I felt his hand trace across my back as he leaned in and kissed me, I think I felt my heart melt. I kissed him back. I open my eyes to meet his, I was surprise that he's eyes showed desire, desire for me. Can he really feel the same way I do? Or is he just playing a game with me either way I was capture by him and I didn't want to escape.

* * *

**Skin the color of cinnamon  
**

**eyes light up and I melt within**

**feels so good it must be a sin**

**I can't stop what I started, I givin' in**

**He brings life to my fantasies **

**sparks of passion inside of me**

**finds the words that cannot speak**

**in the silence his heart beat is music to me**

**

* * *

**

"Vegeta, I feel something for you to I mean, I love you...i loved for a long time and I can't hide it any longer. Please tell me you feel the same, I don't want to be hurt again" I cried, as thought of the memory of Yamcha leaving me, it was just a little after I invited Vegeta to stay with my family and I. Yamcha left me, when he got on the baseball team and groupies started to come out of nowhere, i guess the attention he got from them, was way more important then me. I was hurt by it real bad and it took me months to get over it. And when I did, I stated to notice Vegeta more,something about his intrigued me and I wanted to know more about him every second. He was such a mystery that I need to solve, badly. But everyone warn me to not to get to close to him. He had the word, Danger written all over him. I was scared, but I wasn't afraid.

* * *

**Mama used to warn me**

**not to rush in love with another **

**She said " I'm not trying to lecture**

**I just care about my daughter"**

"**Ay Mama you seem to forget, I never let a man control my emotions"**

**But when he smiles**

**I feel like a child **

**But**

**I'm caught between my mama's word**

**and what I feel inside. I'm wanting to explore his world**

**but apart me whats to hide.**

**

* * *

**

"Vegeta? Please say that you do..." I wanted to know if he felt the same, because I didn't to move forward unless I know how he feels towards me. I knew how I felt, I know that I am in love with him.

I watched him as he stare out into the shy, he was looking at the moon, because I can see the reflection of it in his dark eyes. He turned to me, and I blushed again.

"I do feel the same for you too..." was all he said, I wanted more but I knew that was all I was going to get, I knew he was the type to never show little or no emotion, but that was find because I knew he meant. I could feel it. I can see it in his eyes. I kissed him once again, he kissed me back. I didn't care about the warning signs, I can't deny my feelings for Vegeta anymore.

* * *

**I am Pure Blood Sayian-Jin**

**He tells me "Bulma, I need ya"**

**Ad my heart beat pumps so strong**

**Getting lost in El'Ritmo**

**as he whispers Te' quireo**

**I begin to give in with no hesitation  
**

**Can't help my infatuation**

**Can't help my infatuation**

**can't help my infatuation**

**It's Pure Infatuation**

**

* * *

**

**THE END (:**

please review, thank you!


End file.
